


Dimples

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e15 Celestial Navigation, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "What does a woman like me see in you?"





	Dimples

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: For tokyo_girlie who loves this pairing and can always get something good out of me.  


* * *

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Why don’t I?”

“Hmm, because Roberto Mendoza is out of jail, your mouth is healing nicely, and I think the President and Leo are sitting together right now coming up with a secret plan to fight inflation.”

“They really aren’t. What else have you got?”

“We’re in a bathtub together. Do you frequently take baths with men you despise?”

CJ didn’t want to smile but couldn’t help herself.

“I hate you, Joshua Lyman.”

“Whatever woman. Turn around please.”

She did as he asked, straddling his lap and sliding her wet arms around his neck.

“How does your mouth feel?” he asked.

CJ answered him a passionate kiss. Josh pulled her closer, moaning as the electricity coursed through their wet bodies rubbing together.

“Answer me something.” CJ leaned closer and nibbled on Josh’s earlobe. She loved the way it made him quiver.

“Yes, Claudia Jean.”

“What does a woman like me see in you?”

“I have an Ivy League education, boyish charm, crackling wit, and a sexy swagger. Not to mention my enormous cock.”

“Mmm hmm.” One of CJ’s hands slipped beneath the warm water to stroke him. “There is that.”

“Still, that’s not what it is. You know what it is?”

“Tell me, mi amour.”

It took a moment for Josh to collect his thoughts. CJ’s touch was unparalleled and it never failed to make him weak at the knees. Thank God he was already sitting.

“It’s the dimples…chicks go crazy over the dimples. They are powerless to the overwhelming feeling of tearing their clothes off and ravaging my body when the boys come out to play. I have to be careful with them; I don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

“I thought you liked it when I hurt you.”

“I really, really do.” Josh smiled, running his hands over her wet back. “Dammit woman, you are sexy! Tell me what a man like me sees in you.”

“I'm 6’3” in heels and I love to suck your cock.”

“Yes, yes, yes! Let’s do that right now.”

Water splashed and towels flew. Josh picked CJ up in his arms and she squealed. Not many men could lift her with absolute ease. Her towel was falling away but her lover was not going to complain. Falling back on the bed, Josh ran the Terry cloth over her skin.

“Mmm.” She arched her back.

“Feelin good?” another smile exposed the dimples.

“Oh God, yes. Oh Josh.”

He knew exactly what to do to her body. Between the sheets, the couple was combustible. The whole damn thing happened by accident. It kept happening because they craved each other almost like a drug. CJ pulled Josh tight to her, their tongues clashing against each other. 

Rolling on the mattress, CJ was now on top. The Deputy White House Chief of Staff loved when she dominated him in bed. He loved when she held down his wrists and rode him as if she were a jockey in The Preakness. Josh never said that aloud to a soul. If she were to tear him to pieces right now, all he would do was beg for more.

“Je veux que tu m’aimes passionnment ce soir, mon cheri.”

“Josh, it makes me so hot when you speak French to me.”

“I know. Show me how hot it makes you.”

“You're a dirty bastard.”

“I want you to lick me until I'm all clean.”

CJ laughed that laugh, the one that moved through her entire being and his too. Then she went down on him. Some days, it was very good to be Josh Lyman.

***


End file.
